


They All Want Me, They Can't Have Me

by PepperF



Series: Short stuff [8]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperF/pseuds/PepperF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Asgard had managed to repair Reese, after all. But, due to the damage, she was a little... different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They All Want Me, They Can't Have Me

The Asgard had managed to repair Reese, after all. But, due to the damage, she was a little... different.

"Ah, cool!" That was Jack. Four pairs of eyes looked at Thor with great misgiving. "Just what I always wanted! How did you know?"

"Thor, are you sure this is... wise?" asked Hammond, heavily, keeping his eyes on the Colonel.

The little grey alien blinked once, slowly. "I assure you, General, the 'remote control', as you call it, offers full command of the android's functions."

"That's not what I meant," muttered the General.

Thor had handed the remote to Jack.

The Colonel stabbed randomly at the buttons. Reese, eyes distant and lifeless, stood on one leg. The Colonel looked up, grinning. "COOL!" He made the android lower her leg again.

Sam had resisted as long as she could. "Sir, perhaps I should take a look at it," she said, eyeing the remote lasciviously. "After all, I am the most qualified." She reached for it.

"No way, Carter!" said Jack, clutching it close to his chest. "You can have a go after me. Then Teal'c, then Daniel. Colonel's orders."

"Hey," objected Daniel.

"General...!" complained Sam, turning to Hammond.

Hammond raised his eyes heavenwards, and then turned on one heel and headed for his office. As he closed the door behind him, he could hear the voices of Earth's first line of defence, raised in argument.

"When I dance they call me... Macarena..."

"Sir, I really think it should be my go by now."

"O'Neill, I believe you are hogging the remote."

"How come I'm last? That's not fair, Jack!"

He wasn't paid enough to deal with this.


End file.
